Rise of the Phoenix
by Nirate
Summary: Come inside, and see a different world of Harry Potter! One that changes things in many ways. Fuller summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, not only would I be rich, I would sue all your butts off for stealing my ideas!!... Just kidding! I love you all!! Please keep reading!

Summery: Harry and co. has reached their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The sixth book never happened and SIRIUS NEVER DIED!!!! I think it's cruel to take away Harry's only good family left, and the last book clashes with my story!

The gang is headed back to school, ready for anything. Almost. Three new students have come to Hogwarts. Amy Sterling, Damien Knight, and Deni Thrasher. They become friends with the golden trio, and have a blast playing quidditch, finding new hiding spots in the castle, and pulling pranks on Malfoy and the other slytherines.

But one of our new friends has something to hide, (Suspenseful music plays in back round) a very big something. Something that could get everyone they know and love killed.

A/N: Yes, I know. That was very dramatic, but I love dramatics so I couldn't resist!

This story is promised to have action, adventure, drama, mystery, suspense, romance, and as much humor as I can stuff in there!! This is my first fic, so please be nice and review! Thank you for sticking with me through this very long summery and authors note. So, without any farther ado, on with the show!

A Bizarre First Meeting

Chapter 1

Harry Potter pushed his trolley at a run toward platform 9 ¾. His Uncle had waited until the last minute to leave, so now Harry had five minutes before the train left without him. When he passed through the barrier he let out a sigh of relief, and looked around for Ron and Hermione. They hadn't seen each other all summer. What with Hermione in Italy and the Weasleys in Rome visiting Charlie, it was the longest he'd been without his friends since they'd met.

Their letters had been the only interesting thing in his otherwise boring summer. Not that Harry was complaining. He would take a boring summer with the Durslys then another showdown with Voldermort any day.

It only took him a few seconds to spot a flash of red hair over the crowd of kids. Ron had reached 6"2 and towered over every one. Harry (finally) had had a growth spurt and was 5"11. Both boys had muscles from playing quidditch, and were to put it lightly HOT! Alas, Hermione had been left behind in the growing department at 5''5, but her hair had stopped that whole frizz thing. She'd filled out in all the right places, and was quite pretty.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called. They waved and walked over to him. Hermione gave him a hug while Ron put his trunk on the train.

"We were beginning to think you'd miss the train." Hermione told him as they looked for an empty compartment.

"My Uncle decided to sleep in this morning." Harry said, just glad to be away. Dumbledore had basically put him under house arrest or he'd have been in Rome with the Weasleys.

"Well that bloody well stinks, now doesn't it?" Ron said. "Here we are!" They sat down in the last compartment. Harry sat down and Ron sat across from him net to Hermione. Harry gave them a look at how close they were sitting. He crossed his arms over his chest, stretched out his legs, and waited. Ron started talking first.

"Well, you see Harry. During the summer, since my family was near Italy, Hermione and I got to see each other over the summer. Well of course it was _over_ the summer, since it was _during _the summer. Not that we haven't seen each other before, seeing as we're friends and all." He started rubbing his hands together, his ears getting redder with every word. "Um, and um, since we got to spend some time together, we thought, what the hell, you know? And, um, one thing lead to another, and before-"

"We've started dating." Hermione interrupted his rambling. They were quite as they waited for Harry to respond.

"Is that it?" He asked. They looked at each other.

"Yeah." They said slowly. Harry smiled. "Its about bloody time! You two have liked each other since second year. What took you so long?"

"Ron's just thick I guess." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey! That makes you just as thick as I am!" Ron said pretending to be insulted while putting his arm around her shoulders.

The train began to move as they start talking about their summers. It hadn't picked up full speed when they heard a big bang and the window was thrown open. All three quickly stood up with their wands drawn. Harry and Ron had to jump back when a backpack was thrown in through the window. Their backs were almost to the door, with Ron slightly in front of Hermione. As they watched a hand grabbed o to the edge of the window. Then another, as someone pulled themselves onto the moving train. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other J.K Rowling characters. However, Deni, Damian, Amy and all things they bring up that sound brilliant and amazing are all mine!

A/N: Alrighty you guys. I really need you to give me as many reviews as possible! The good and the bad are appreciated. Just please tell me what you think!!

_Their backs were almost to the door, with Ron slightly in front of Hermione. As they watched a hand grabbed o to the edge of the window. Then another, as someone pulled themselves onto the moving train. _

It was a girl, that much they could tell. She fell into a pile on the floor, breathing heavily, her back to them. She stayed that way for a few seconds before she pushed herself to her feet.

She was very pretty, Harry noticed right away. Her light brown hair seemed to have multi-colored, natural highlights. The girl was only a few inches taller then Hermione, her face was flushed from running, and had the clearest gray eyes.

Yep, Harry thought, she was very pretty. The only flaw about her was the black eye. When Ron saw her face he slowly lowered his wand.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" He shouted hoarsely.

The girl looked up from dusting her self off and gave Ron a smile that made Harry's heart skip.

"Ron! Oh thank god, it's so good to see you!!" she said in an American accent, coming over

and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now move." She said as she shoved him away from the door so she could crack it open and peek out.

"I take it you know each other." Hermione said coldly. Ron came out of his shock very quickly to try and stop the fight before it began.

"NO! No it's not like that. She's my—"

"Oh crap! They're coming!" The girl shut the door and ran to close the window. "You have to hide me. They'll kill me if they find me. They must've seen me jump back on the train." She said as she grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She then pulls Ron and Harry in front of her. "Just pretend I'm not here. Act like you know nothing, that shouldn't be to hard for you, Ronnikins. If you don't tell them, they'll never find me, and I'll love you forever!" She hides behind the boys and was quite.

Harry was about to demand to know what was going on when the door was slammed open. A boy and a girl their age stood there with their wands at the ready, looking ready to curse anyone that got in their way. The only thing keeping Harry from blowing them away was the stupid smile on Ron's face.

"Where is she, Ron?" The boy asked, out of breath and in a French accent.

"We know nothing, Damian." Ron answered with that idiotic smile.

Damian looked at Ron and Harry, and then gave a nod to the girl.

"Danielle Margaret Ann Thatcher. Come out with your hands up right now." He demanded.

She did as she was told, with a pout. "Hey! I resent that. Full name usage is wrong, ok? Do I go around yelling Thomas Nathanial Damian Knight? No, I don't! Its just Deni, thank you very much!"

They all just stared at her. Deni stood still for about three seconds before she began to shift nervously from foot to foot. After another five seconds of watching to two new people she took a step back and pointed at them blurting out "It wasn't me. You have no proof!"

They kept their wands pointed at her, saying nothing.

Deni looked around the compartment for an escape, saw none and looked back at them

"Damian, Amy. Now think about it. Would I do something like that to you? Ok, don't answer that. But I promise, I didn't do it, and you have no proof!"

They didn't say anything.

Ron, who had been watching her squirm with that stupid still on his face, leaned forward. "I don't think they believe you." He said in a stage whisper.

"Ron, unless you plan on helping me, stay out of this!" she snapped back.

"Fat chance, mate."

"Then shut up!" She growled at him, and then turned back to the others. "Guys, remember, innocent until proven guilty. And again, I didn't do it, you have no proof!"

The girl, Amy, raised an eyebrow. "You were running away from us." She stated in a calm tone.

Deni looked at her like she was insane. "You were chasing me." She said in the same tone as Amy.

"You jumped off a moving train!" Damian yelled at her.

"I-I got carried away?" Seeing that they didn't believe her, she kept talking. "Oh come on, ya'll (AN: Yes, I'm southern and so is she.) It was an accident! "

They finally lowered their wands. "Deni, we glowed neon orange for a week before our parents could fix us!" Damian told her.

"A whole week? Really? Awesome!!" The wands came back up. "Wow! Wait, I mean I'm so sorry! I was testing a spell that I'd been working on and I needed a genie pig. I didn't know it was so strong. And Amy, its your own fault that you got hit. If you hadn't been mauling my brother in public, crawling all over him and giving me very bad, sick nightmares for weeks, nothing would have happened to you."

"But why, pray tell, in that sick and twisted mind of yours, did you have to turn me orange and glow-in-dark?" Damian demanded.

"Yeah well there is a perfectly logical explanation to that. You see, glow-in-the-dark because, obviously, it was part of the spell." Amy grabbed her boyfriend's arm to keep him from charging at his sister. Placing her other hand on his chest to keep him still, she looked at Deni. "Nothing is logical or obvious when your involved, Deni. Why orange?"

Deni gave a small sigh and put her backpack down on the set. "First off, I am a very logical person, just not traditional. And it is obvious if you knew the type of spell that I tweaked and used on you. Secondly, orange because Damian is a very big Cannons fan. They had just won their last match; I thought he might want to show some team spirit." She smiled. "And I thought it'd be funny."

Damian took a deep breath, visibly calming himself down. "Why did you have to hex us after we left Beauxbatons?" He asked slowly.

"Now that really should have been obvious, even to you. It was the last few seconds before crossing into no-magic zone for months, and you couldn't kill me till after the summer, and…."

"And?" Damian asked, exasperated.

"And… I got bored."

"There it is, right there! You got bored! Why is it that every time you get bored you get in trouble?"

"Because I get bored?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

That only got Damian mad all over again. When he raised his wand, Deni grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him in front of her.

"Damian, you can't kill me! There are witnesses! Ron here will be an eyewitness. You'd go straight to Azkaban!" She said over he's shoulder.

Ron yanked his arm away from Deni and pushed her toward Damian. "Are you insane? Do you even remember when you visited last summer? You and the twins made my life a living hell! I'd tell them that he was with me the whole time."

Deni glared at him then pulled Harry in front of her instead. "Fine. Harry here will be my eyewitness. You are Harry Potter, aren't you?" She turned him towards her and brushed his bangs aside. Harry was still to shocked to do anything but stare. When she saw the lighting bolt scar she smiled and gave him a wink like he was in on her plan. Then turned him back around to show the scar to Damian.

"See! This is Harry Potter. The boy who lived! The boy who fights evil. He fights for truth, justice, and the American way! No wait, that's Superman. But other than the American way thing, that's him! So you see, you can't kill me with him around. Cause then you'd have to kill him. The-boy-who-lived, who's destined to save the world. You kill him then the world kills you." She snapped her fingers. "Darn. Looks like your gonna have to forgive me!"

Damian shook his head as he put his wand in his pocket.

"Deni, it's not fair to use someone who has no idea what's going on." He said.

Deni gave Harry's arm a squeeze and smiled at Damian. "Oh, of course he knows what's going on! Ya'll just laid it all out for them step-by-step. You know, you really should become a lawyer, Damian. You have a special talent for dragging the truth out of your victims."

AN: Thank you, my pretties, for reading. I hope you enjoyed your introduction to Deni. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. All you have to do is click that little button in the left hand corner!! I feel sad that no ones done it yet… Do I have to bribe you people with chapters? Cause I'll do it!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The things that are from the books & movies AREN'T MINE!!!

A special thanks to:

**Dancingrose32—**Hey! Thanks!

**Softballgeek291—**Thanks Boo!!

**Jessica Hatchett—**Thank you, too!

_Deni gave Harry's arm a squeeze and smiled at Damian. "Oh, of course he knows what's going on! Ya'll just laid it all out for them step-by-step. You know, you really should become a lawyer, Damian. You have a special talent for dragging the truth out of your victims."_

"Deni, look at the guy's face! He and the girl are confused out of their minds." He paused to give a smile to Harry and Hermione. "My sister has a gift for doing that to people. She takes some getting used to."

Amy snorted.

"Takes some getting used to? I've known her for two years and I'm still not used to her. I think the only reason your used to her is because she's related to you."

"I'm still standing here guys." Deni said.

"Why don't I try to explain? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, these are my cousins Damian Knight and Deni Thrasher. And this is their friend Amy Sterling?" Ron said, pointing to each person as he introduced everyone.

"Wait. I thought you said you two were brother and sister. Why do you have different last names?" Hermione asked.

There was a pause before Damian answered.

"We're orphans. The Knights adopted me when we were one."

It was clear from his tone that that was all he was going to say about that. An awkward silence followed.

"Right." Ron said. "Now that you know each other, I'll repeat my earlier question. What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Deni had released Harry when her brother put his wand away. She now flopped down on the seat next to the window, making herself comfortable. Everyone followed suit as Damian explained.

"We transferred because our parents were worried about the increase in the Death Eater attacks. They trust Dumbledore to keep us safe more then our old Headmistress."

"And I got kicked out." Deni piped in.

"You were expelled from Beauxbatons?" Hermione gasped. "What on earth did you do? Beauxbatons has an amazing tolerance for problem students."

Deni giggled at her horrified expression. "They do, that's why I lasted two years. But I accidentally blew up the hospital wing, and I guess that was the last straw."

Ron laughed. "Was anyone in it when it blew?" He asked.

"I didn't think so at the time, but it turns out Madame DeLuca, the head nurse, apparently lives in the place. So she got hurt, but it was only a busted arm and slight concussion." She said with a little wave of her hand, as if brushing the fact aside.

"And you've had worse?" Harry asked, frustrated that Deni could act so carelessly about hurt someone.

"So you do speak!" Deni exclaimed in shock, turning those beautiful eyes on him. "Yes, actually. I've had a lot worse then that. And it was an accident. You see everyone was either asleep or studying for finals. I couldn't sleep 'cause I had this wicked nasty paper-cut. So I went down to the hospital wing to see if Madame DeLuca could fix it, and she said there wasn't anything to heal a paper-cut and I had to let it heal on its own and then just left me alone in there! Do any of you understand why witches can fly and turn things into frogs yet can't heal a simple paper-cut or the common cold? Anyway, I stuck around to use some of her supplies to see if I could cook something up on my own, and my mind wondered while I was boiling a potion I thought might work, and I had left one of my cherry bombs right next to the cauldron. Apparently, some of the ingredients I used, when combined, are _very _explosive, so it blew up the hospital wing! Madame DeLuca was walking past the door when it got blown off its hinges and knocked her down. She didn't even get knocked out. Besides, Ron says that she reminds him of one of your teachers-"

"Snape." Ron said.

"Right. So you can see why I have no sympathy for the lady. I can't understand why the woman even became a nurse. Aren't they supposed to actually care about their patients? She's pure evil! I almost wish she'd been _in_ the room with me it blew." Deni said with a sigh.

"Wait. You were in the hospital room when it exploded?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Deni responded with a smile, proud that she had survived. "Didn't even hear the explosion! I had a cracked skull, four broken ribs, a fractured left wrist, right shoulder dislocated, busted hip, and third degree burns everywhere else. I woke up two weeks and four days later. Just in time to take my O.W.Ls and getting expelled."

"And nearly give me heart failure. You should stop carrying explosives around, your far to careless." Damien growled at her.

"And you, dear brother, are far to careful! I swear, if it weren't for me you would lead the most boring life man-kind has ever seen."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You two can't stop bickering for five minutes! And you are way to careless, Deni. It's a miracle Hogwarts even accepted you, what with your record." Amy said.

"How many schools have you been to?" Harry asked.

"Five schools in six years!" Deni told him with another one of those smiles of hers. "One a year until Beauxbatons. I liked it there, so I stuck it out for a year and some odd months."

"That's horrible! Amy's right, it is a miracle that Hogwarts even considered accepting you." Hermione said in disgust.

Deni shook her head. "Apparently, ever since Dumbledore became headmaster, there haven't been any expulsions! So it's only natural that Hogwarts is my next stop."

"Your unbelievable, Cherie! I can't believe we're related sometimes. You could try the patience of a saint!" Damien told her.

Before they could begin another fight, the door to the compartment burst open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder who it could be? Do you want to know? Are you curious as to how Deni and friends will continue to be in the story? Then… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also take flames, just please review!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
